


nothing’s gonna stop us now

by buddiebuddie (positivelystisaac)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/buddiebuddie
Summary: Chim pulls his phone from his pocket, reading from it. “And I quote- everyone takes a turn. Yes, that means Buck. And no, he can’t order takeout.”Buck pouts at this.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	nothing’s gonna stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil somethin somthin since these two have been on my mind! title inspired by the nonstop 80s music i’ve had on heavy rotation this week and is in no way relevant to the story hehe

Buck is screwed. And not just, like, regular screwed. We’re talking full on, no coming back, shit out of luck, screwed screwed.

“Here’s the deal,” Chimney had said, standing in front of the team at the dining table. “Bobby‘s on vacation until the end of the week. Which sucks to begin with, but sucks even more because he’s the reason we eat so well around here.” A collective groan came from everyone sitting around the table as the realization kicked in. “So here’s what we’ll do. Everyone picks a meal, and we take turns cooking.”

Buck had opened his mouth to speak, but Hen cut him off before he could get a word in.

“No, you can't just order everyone takeout.”

“Trust me, I’d be doing you guys a favor,” Buck insisted. The thought of cooking— let alone for a house of hungry firefighters who he then would have to look in the eye— was pit-inducing, to say the least.

“Bobby was very clear that this is what he wanted us to do,” Chim said. “And he specifically said we weren’t allowed to cop out and order in.” He pulls his phone from his pocket, reading from it. “And I quote- everyone takes a turn. Yes, that means Buck. And no, he can’t order takeout.”

Buck pouts at this.

Hen placed a helmet filled with slips of paper in the center of the table. “Alright, have at it.”  
  
Which is how they got here, Buck glancing across the table and shooting Eddie a pleading look. Eddie shakes his head, the tiny smirk on his face more than enough to tell Buck that he won’t be getting any sympathy from him. When it’s his turn, Buck pulls a slip of paper out and opens it reluctantly.

  
“Eddie, please.” Buck is sitting on top of the kitchen counter at Eddie’s house, watching him chop vegetables. He reaches down and plucks a piece of carrot off of the cutting board, popping it into his mouth. “You have no idea what would happen if I tried to cook for everyone. It’s going to be bad. Really bad. Like, good-thing-we-know-how-to-fight-fires bad.”

Eddie swats Buck’s fingers away from where he’s reaching for more carrots.

“Stop it! I need these for Christopher’s lunch tomorrow.”

“Eddie,” Buck snags another carrot. “Baby. I love you, but no kid wants carrots in his lunch box. I’m doing him a favor.”

“And I love you, but I’d pay good money to watch you inadvertently start a kitchen fire at work tomorrow,” Eddie responds.

Buck heaves a dramatic sigh, throwing in a little whine for good measure. “Eddie, please!”

“I’m not cooking for you,” Eddie says, placing the knife down and turning to look at Buck. “It could do you some good to learn. It’s a good skill to have.”

“If it could really do me some good to learn and if it was truly a good skill to have,” Buck replies, throwing up air quotes, “then Postmates never would have been invented.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow in response. “Eddie, please!” Buck tries again. “I’ll do anything you want. And I mean anything.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.  
Eddie places his hand on Buck’s knee and leans in. “Really?” He murmurs, breath ghosting across Buck’s skin. Buck nods eagerly.

Eddie bites his lip, leaning in even further. Their lips are just shy of touching when Eddie glances up to meet Buck’s hungry gaze. “I’ll pass,” he declares, taking a step back with a playful smile. Buck’s mouth drops open, feeling betrayed more than anything at the sudden lack of contact.

“Eddie!” He insists, jumping down from his perch on the countertop and following Eddie over to where he’s standing in front of the refrigerator. He watches as Eddie pulls out a handful of different foods.

“Relax,” Eddie says, tossing him a few tomatoes. “I’ll help you. We can cook now and just reheat it tomorrow during shift.”

“Baby,” Buck says, a sigh of relief accompanying his words. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling the older man’s back to his chest. He presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek, eyelashes brushing against Eddie’s stubble as his eyes flutter shut. “You’re my hero.”

“Oh, I know,” Eddie shoots back. “But I’m putting you to work. Here.” He passes Buck a few more things from the fridge, and then they’re off.

Buck is supposed to be mincing garlic, but he’s too busy focusing on how Eddie moves around the kitchen like a pro. Eddie’s giving him instructions and Buck is trying his best, he really is, but something about the way the veins in Eddie’s arm become prominent as he grips the knife in his hand takes Buck’s mind away from the pasta on the stove. And when he brings a wooden spoon to his mouth to taste a bit of sauce, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he nods in approval? Well, Buck’s decided he needs to add watching Eddie cook into his daily schedule. He could get used to this.

“Are you keeping an eye on the pasta or just ogling me?”

“I—” Buck scoffs. “I like what I see, what can I say?”

Eddie hums in response, lifting the spoon to Buck’s lips, a hand underneath to catch any rogue drops of sauce. “Hot damn,” Buck mutters. “That’s really fucking good, Eds.”

Eddie brings his thumb up, swiping a drop of sauce off of the corner of Buck’s mouth. “We make a good team,” he says, voice low.

“Yeah, we do,” Buck replies. He doesn’t miss the way Eddie’s thumb lingers against his lips. Hell, he has to fight the urge to pull it into his mouth and start sucking on it.

But then Eddie’s other hand is on Buck’s hip, pressure firm and confident as he holds him in place against the counter. Buck surges forward, Eddie’s hand moving from his face to the back of his head, fingers knotting in hair as the distance between them closes.

The kiss is long, slow, full of unspoken words. Those three words have been said many a time, yet often forgone in favor of their own language. One made up of equal parts words like _you can have my back any day_ and _you’re on blood thinners_ and moments like this, lips meeting, contented sighs, bodies pressed against each other, soft murmurs of words like _god_ and _fuck_ and _please_ cutting into the air between them, existing only in the mingled breath between them for a fleeting moment, only to be chased down by another kiss.

Eddie’s breath catches in his throat as Buck murmurs something in his ear that’s past the point of filthy, and then Buck is biting back a moan as Eddie’s hands start to roam. “Please, Eddie,” he hisses, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Eddie’s lips find his neck. And god, if he knew this was part of the deal, he’d have found a way to get Eddie to play chef a long time ago.

“Dad?” Christopher’s voice cuts through the room, coming from his bedroom. Eddie clamps a hand over Buck’s mouth, preemptively silencing him.

“Yeah, bud?” he calls back, shooting Buck a look as his hands begin to wander. He swats Buck’s fingers away from the hem of his shirt playfully as they wait for Christopher’s answer.

“Is Buck still here?” Eddie can feel Buck smile beneath his palm, and he can’t help but grin himself. He feels a surge of warmth in his chest, thinking about his boys.

He drops his hand, Buck calling out “Yeah, Chris, I’m here.”

They hear the sound of Chris’ crutches on the hallway floor, and a moment later he’s standing before them, wearing his pajamas and holding two books. “Do you think you guys could each read me a book tonight? I picked two really good ones.”

“Of course,” Eddie says, at the same time as Buck says “Hell, yeah.”

Buck follows Chris down the hallway eagerly, and Eddie can’t help but smile as he turns the stove off, listening to the two of them chatting.

After the stories have been read, goodnights have been said, and lights have been turned out, Eddie pulls Christopher’s’ bedroom door closed softly behind them. He grabs a fistful of Buck’s tee shirt, closing the distance between them and kissing him long and slow. “What was that for?” Buck asks, voice barely audible, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile.

“You’re so good with him,” Eddie replies. “I love watching you two together.”

“I love that kid. Maybe even more than I love you,” Buck teases.

“I can live with that,” Eddie says. And then Buck’s lips are on his and he takes a long, deep breath and wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
